


Český lev

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, in some way I guess
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Český lev

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Seděl jsem v šatně, respektive skoro ležel, odpočíval jsem, flákal se, prostě jsem nedělal nic perspektivního. Poslouchal jsem lomoz z ulice, jinak byl všude klid, dokud mi k uším nedolehly kroky. Otevřel jsem oči ve chvíli, kdy dovnitř vstoupil Igor a tvářil se… no, rozhodně ne jako Igor. Posadil jsem se, jednu nohu pod sebou, druhou na zemi. Normálně bych jen pozdravil a nechal ho být, ale jeho výraz mě zaujal.

 

Vypadal zmateně, možná spíše vyděšeně, jako by ho někdo pronásledoval, viditelně se zachvěl, když od věšáku přešel ke mně a posadil se. Propichoval jsem ho pohledem, ale nezdálo se, že mi chce něco říct. Zvažoval jsem, jestli do něj rýpat nebo to nechat plavat, jenže nakonec jsem se vůbec rozhodovat nemusel.

 

Igi se na mě podíval, ale do očí jen na moment, pak sjel níže, doslova mě skenoval od krku dolů. Netušil jsem proč a chtěl se na jeho podivné chování zeptat, ovšem zase jsem se k tomu nedostal. Přisunul se blíže, nyní se jeho hnědé oči dívaly do mých, byly zvláštně prosebné, zranitelné, úplně mi vzaly slova z úst, jen jsem němě zíral a čekal, kam tím vším Igor míří.

 

Těma očima mě úplně odzbrojil, držel na místě, zbavil schopnosti se hýbat… jen jsem si neuměl vysvětlit, že jsem nijak nereagoval na jeho pohlazení mé tváře, na prohrábnutí vlasů, jen když se chladnými dlaněmi dostal na holou kůži na mém břiše, tak jsem se zachvěl, a čím déle se mě dotýkal, čím více kůže polaskal, čím intenzivnější jeho pohled byl, tím se můj dech zrychloval.

 

Co to dělám? neslo se mi hlavou, ale neměl jsem tu vůli cokoliv učinit, pouze jsem zvednul ruce, aby mi mohl Igi sundat triko, vzápětí jsem shledal jeho tvář velmi blízko mé. Odzbrojil mě pohledem úplně stejně jako teď jemným polibkem, jen se něžně dotknul mých rtů, tak něžně, jak bych to od něj nikdy nečekal…

 

Mapoval dlaněmi můj trup, cítil jsem jeho ruce všude, chvíli na tváři, ve vlasech, na zádech, břiše... Položil si mě na záda, zatímco jazykem laskal mé rty, odpovídal jsem na jeho polibky, moje pasivita vzala za své, když jsem jej objal kolem krku a nechal se líbat, srdce šíleně bušící. Jakmile ale dorazila Igiho dlaň k mým slabinám, strnul jsem v pohybu a Igor se odtáhnul.

 

Nevěděl jsem, proč jsem tak zareagoval, snad ze strachu nebo jen nejistoty, ovšem ty hnědé oči, opět hledící do mých…. Věřil jsem jim stejně jako jejich majitel, věřil jsem Igorovi, že ví, co dělá, ale byl jsem zmatený z toho, kam tohle všechno může zajít… jenže dlaň, hladící mě přes látku riflí, sem tam stisknuvší, mě zbavovala schopnosti rozumně uvažovat nad tím, co bude.

 

Prsty jsem pohladil Igiho tvář, což vzal jako povolení, že smí pokračovat. A já to začal chtít, začal jsem chtít, aby se mě takhle dotýkal, aby mi byl co nejblíže, aby… myšlenky se mi rozutekly, dechu se mi nedostalo ve chvíli, kdy se skrze kalhoty a spodní prádlo dostala nyní již horká ruka k mé erekci a stiskla ji, vysvobodila z oblečení a vytáhla ji na světlo, kde jí Igor svou dlaní věnoval náležitou pozornost.

 

Na otázku, proč tohle všechno dělá, jsem odpověď nenacházel a vlastně mi to bylo i jedno, když ruka na mé tvrdosti zrychlila, poté na chvíli vzala do dlaně varlata, hladila je, veškeré mé smysly se upíraly k mým slabinám, k erekci, náhle opět v péči mužské ruky, jež přesně věděla, co činí.

 

Neuvědomil jsem si, kdy jsem zavřel oči, o to jsem byl překvapenější, když jsem v okolí třísel ucítil horký dech, blížící se ke svému cíli, hlasitě jsem zasténal, jakmile mě obemknulo mokré teplo. Bylo mi úplně jedno, že to není perfektní, ale Igor se snažil… bože, jak ten se snažil, blesklo mi hlavou.

 

Přinutil jsem se znovu pohlédnout na svět a nelitoval jsem. Můj přítel se skláněl nad mým klínem, hlavou pohyboval nahoru a dolů, tváře vtažené, jak sál…

 

"Igore…" zakňučel jsem skoro, ale záměr znít varovně snad vyšel, jelikož Igor se odtáhl. Ovšem nečekal jsem, že se mi podívá přímo do očí… jeho nádherné hnědé oči… zahlédl jsem, že si olízl spodní ret. Víc už jsem opravdu nepotřeboval.

 

Svaly se mi ve známé, slastné křeči stáhly a na Igiho ruku a také kamsi na koberec dopadly bílé prameny, Igor mě nyní již v pomalejším tempu dál laskal, až dokud se ze mě nedostala poslední kapka. Zatímco jsem oddechoval, vnímal doznívající orgasmus a ztrácel se v záplavě potlačovaných myšlenek, jsem byl upraven, položen na záda a…

 

Najednou jsem se díval na strop, nohy jsem měl roztažené, mezi nimi ležel můj přítel a objímal mě kolem pasu, hlavu na mém břiše, já své paže omotané kolem něj. Držel jsem ho neuvěřitelně pevně, skoro jsem se divil, že neprotestuje. Jen ležel, srdce mu bušilo zběsile, podvědomě jsem to vnímal, ačkoli přes vrstvy látky jsem to cítit nemohl.

 

"Co se stalo?" zadoufal jsem, že mi to poví. Nesvěřoval se mi s každou kravinou, to vůbec ne, vlastně skoro s ničím, ale když za mnou přijde, beze slova mě začne osahávat a nakonec mi vyhoní… No, to není něco, co by se dělo běžně. I když více než tohle mě dostalo, jak se tulil. Očividně potřeboval podpořit, možná utěšit… Potřeboval mě.

 

"Český lev…" nedá se říct, že bych to slyšel zřetelně, když mumlal do mého trika, ale dal jsem si to dohromady díky vzpomínce zpřed několika týdnů. Jo, říkal, že bude moderovat Českého lva.

 

"To to bylo až tak zlé?" díval jsem se, jak mi mezi prsty klouzají prameny kaštanových vlasů, byly zpocené… "Ty jsi šel přímo z divadla sem?" nesnažil jsem se skrýt své překvapení v hlase, dotýkat jsem se jej ale nepřestal. Zafunění a nesrozumitelné zamručení mi bylo odpovědí.

 

Přestal jsem se ptát, více bych z něj stejně nedostal, raději jsem jej dál držel a prohrabovaly se jeho vlasy, poslouchal jeho dýchání, cítil jsem, jak mé sympatie vůči němu rostou, přetvářejí se možná i v něco jiného, silnějšího, sevřel mě ještě pevněji a mně se sevřelo srdce.

 

"Jsem tady," pronesl jsem bez rozmyslu, bylo to očividné, zjevné, jasné, nelogické… ale musel jsem to říct, musel to vědět. Přejel jsem mu dlaní po zádech, konejšivě jej hladil, aniž bych tušil proč, prostě mi to přišlo správné, a taky protože jsem sám chtěl, možná úplně stejně jako mi chtěl Igor udělat dobře.

 

S myšlenkou, že to všechno vůbec nedává smysl jsem usnul, spánek jsem měl ale klidný, prostý pochybností, plný jen něžných doteků a těch dokonalých, hnědých očí…


End file.
